


Where We're Going

by MaybeImToBlame



Series: You Make Me Love You [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assault, Coming Out, Coming Out to Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Media Circus, Meeting the Family, Talk of conversion counciling, There's a single slap, accepting family, aka ex-gay therapy talk, not supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/MaybeImToBlame
Summary: Chris and Sebastian come out to their families, and then the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make Me takes place during April 2016. This takes place during December 2016/January 2017. With the craziness of Civil War press and Chris going off to film “Gifted” there was no time for the two of them to come out, so they had to wait until later in the year. Their communication is much better now, and they definitely aren’t fighting. Chris has come to terms with coming out to the media as their time apart (As they were filming in different locations) actually gave him clarity. He isn’t afraid of what could happen anymore. Their time apart has made him realize that all he wants is to be with Sebastian no matter what the cost. This is their coming out. The second chapter will be their coming out to the media. This series will then follow them as they get married, go on their honeymoon, and then adopt their first child.

“Chris! Look! It’s from my mom!” Sebastian said happily as he unwrapped a soft and fuzzy looking grey and black sweater.

“She makes me a new one every year!” He brought it up to his face and rubbed it against it feeling how soft it was. He turned to see what Chris was opening up but when he looked Chris was on one knee. Holding out a ring box to him with a tentative smile on his face. Sebastian dropped the hand knit sweater and gasped

Sebastian’s mouth dropped open in surprise this was the last thing he’d been expecting. Chris’s face went from one of beaming excitement to worry as Sebastian openly gawked at him on one knee holding the open ring box to him. But right before Chris could fidget and pull the ring away a blinding smile appeared on Sebastian’s face before he softly said “Do you mean it?” Chris put down the ring and wrapped Sebastian into his arms in a tight embrace finding his lips and kissing the breath out of his lungs. 

 

“Oh baby, of course I mean it... I love you. So much...” 

 

“Yes,” Sebastian said pulling away from him again a smile on his face as he gripped his hands tightly, 

 

“No!” Chris said with a laugh, Sebastian tilted his head in confusion, “you gotta let me ask first!” Chris said. Again Sebastian laughed but he let go of Chris so he could pick up the box. Chris took his stance in front of Sebastian again and began to speak

 

“I know it’s crazy considering we aren’t even out to friends and family, but we’ve been together for two and a half years.  And every day that I spend with you I can’t think that I’ll ever be able to love you more but once the next day comes I’m always proved wrong. I just can’t wait any longer to ask. I want you. And only you. For the rest of my life. You’re so special to me and it’s been great not having to share you with the rest of the world so far, but now I want others to know. I want to put this ring on your finger and have the world know that you’re truly mine. So if you’ll be so gracious as to do me the honor, Sebastian Stan, will you marry me?” Sebastian’s eyes were shining with happy tears as he waited for Chris to finish his speech and with a choked out sob he cried out

“Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you. Now kiss me again,” Chris laughed as he plucked the ring out of the box and with a shaking hand he slid it onto Sebastian’s own trembling finger before pulling him in by the back of his neck and kissing him hard. They sat there, kissing with wrapping paper all around them as the firelight glowed and illuminated their shadows on the wall. This was the greatest Christmas Sebastian had ever had. The next few weeks weren’t going to be easy ones, or at least that’s what he was expecting for himself, but this reassuring gesture of how much Chris truly loved him made Sebastian feel like it would all be worth it. And who knows? Maybe he’d be surprised by his parents’ reactions. Though he wasn’t going to be holding his breath.

For now, Sebastian pushed all the negative impending thoughts of what his coming out would be like to the back of his brain as he tried to focus in on the solid weight of the man below him who’d made him the happiest man alive a few seconds ago. And who now deserved all the love in return.

-

They’d told their publicist the next day. While she’d groaned and asked why they had to make things so difficult since the press release for their coming out had literally just been finalized by higherups, she’d still congratulated them and said she’d have a new release ready for them to okay within the next two days.

-

The day of telling their families arrived much sooner than Sebastian felt he was ready for. He pulled on a white t-shirt and then the new sweater his mom had made him as he got ready that morning. Chris was in high spirits as he got ready himself. Sebastian couldn’t help but resent him slightly. Sure, there was a little bit of apprehension for Chris but mostly he already knew his family would accept him since his brother was gay and they loved him. What Chris was really worried about was how his mother would react not being in on the news of the proposal beforehand. Lisa Evans liked to be in the know when it came to her children’s milestone life moments.  But it wasn’t like they’d gone and eloped, so he figured she’d get over it pretty quickly and just end up being happy for them.

Sebastian was hopping into his jeans when Chris exited the bathroom, freshly trimmed beard and towel around his waist.

“What time do you think you’ll be back?” Sebastian asked,

“It’ll depend on if I get roped into staying for lunch… or longer. It is Carly’s birthday, so I’ll have to stay for a while, but I shouldn’t be back any later than 4PM. Sebastian sighed as he finally managed to button his skinny jeans.

“I don’t understand why you wear those,” Chris commented as he looked through his drawers for his own outfit.

“Because they make my ass look great.” Sebastian said. Chris hummed, they did make his ass look good. He slipped his shirt over his head before going over to press a kiss to Sebastian’s lips.

“I love you.” He told him.

“I love you too.” Sebastian said. Chris tried to pull away, but Sebastian had a tight grip on his sweater. Chris waited, tilting Sebastian’s head up. His heart broke as he saw the tears forming in his eyes.

“Oh Seb…” Chris said. Sebastian sniffed, letting Chris press their foreheads together.

“Whatever happens, I love you… don’t let them get in your head.” Sebastian nodded. Sebastian sighed, he wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled a cap on his head,

“I’m going to head on over, the longer I put this off the more I’m going to worry about it.” Chris nodded, he still had a little bit more to do before he was ready to head out.

“Love you,” Chris said once more. Sebastian nodded and headed out of the room.

-

Sebastian paused inhaling deeply before he knocked on the door of the townhouse. He waited, in the chill air, his hands in his pocket, for someone to open the door. He heard the click of his mom’s telltale heels behind the door and smiled widely as she revealed herself. A large grin of her own on her face.

“Sebastian!” She said, her Romanian accent still thick as she spoke his name. Sebastian leaned in for the hug she was offering and let himself relish in it. Fearing that this would be the last one he’d ever get from her. She stepped aside once they pulled away and let him inside.

“Is Antonio here?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yes, he’s having breakfast, oh it’s so good to see you,” She lamented, hugging him once more, “Not that I don’t love seeing you, but is there a reason you stopped by?” She asked him.

“Actually, there is… um… I need to tell you and Dad something… Could we maybe go and sit?” He asked. His mother’s face turned concerned.

“Is something wrong?” She asked. Sebastian shrugged, not wanting to lie, but also not really knowing how to answer.

“Let’s just sit down…” He said,

“Antonio,” Georgetta called her husband, “Sebastian’s here, he’s asking for both of us, has something to tell us,” She told him, Antonio stood up and slowly grumbled at having to move to the living room. Sebastian sat there, rubbing his hands together anxiously. His stepfather sat down in the chair across from him and his mom came and sat down next to him on the couch.

“What’s going on?” His mother asked, once she sat down. Sebastian sighed. Trying to pull himself together.

“I have something important I need to tell you and I am pretty sure I already know how you’re going to react, but either way I need to say it.” His mother now looked very confused,

“Are you in trouble? Hurt? Sick? What’s going on, you’re scaring me,”

“Mom,” He cut her off, holding up a hand, “Just please, let me get this out.” His leg bounced anxiously as he took another deep breath.

“I’m bisexual.” He finally said. The silence was deafening.

“Oh, honey, that’s ok…” His mother immediately hugged him. Sebastian was shocked to say the least.

“I-it is?” He couldn’t believe it, he was going to cry,

“Of course, I love you, I’m so proud of you for telling us…” Sebastian felt the tears welling up in his eyes. She hugged him closely, rubbing his back, Sebastian couldn’t believe it. Was this really happening? His ultra-religious mother was actually… accepting him?

“Oh my god, I thought you’d hate me,”

“Oh honey, I could never hate you, I’m very, very proud of you. Your father is too, we are so happy you told us, now you can get the help you need. Oh darling, you are so brave.” And as quickly as the relief came it vanished. Help? What help? Suddenly he was pulling away, feeling as if he’d been slapped.

“Help? What are you talking about?”

“Yes, help, honey, the first thing you have to do is admit you have a problem, and now you have, now we can help you heal, I’m so glad you’ve finally admitted it to yourself… you know there are places you can go to now, and we’ll be there with you every step of the way as you heal.” Sebastian was horrified. Was she really suggesting… His mother reached towards him, but he batted her hands away, standing up from the couch.

“Are you saying… do you want me to go to one of those conversion places? Mom… there’s nothing wrong with me!” His mother’s face changed to one of pity.

“Sebastian… sweetheart, you’re not gay.” She said.

“No mom, I’m not, you’re right, I’m bisexual,” He interrupted.

“No, you’re not! Stop saying that!” She shouted, lashing out at him with a hand, striking him hard across his left cheek. Silence again filled the townhouse. Sebastian stood their frozen with his face turned away from her. His hand shakily came up to brush over his cheek where she’d slapped him, he knew his voice wouldn’t be strong enough if he didn’t speak now, he licked his lips, turning to his mother with shining eyes, taking her in, in all her five foot six inches of fury and blonde hair.

“Yes. I am. I am bisexual. I’m engaged to a wonderful man. I am happier than I have ever been, and if you don’t want to accept that, that’s on you. I came here to tell you and Dad out of courtesy before it hits the news next week…” He inhaled sharply. “Now if you have nothing else to say I’ll be going.” He turned to leave, making his way towards the door. His father finally spoke up as his hand reached out to touch the door handle.

“Son. If you walk out that door you are never to step into this house ever again. Your mother and I are willing to help you through this right now, but we won’t be this gracious again.” And yet, Sebastian didn’t hesitate. With the first tears beginning to fall he turned the handle and opened the door, stepping outside into the cool morning air. Closing the door with a final click. He heard his mother begin to cry loudly on the other side of the door, but he wasn’t about to turn back. He wiped his eyes and shoved his hands back into his pocket, heading down the sidewalk, blending in with the rest of the New Yorkers. Trying to pretend that it didn’t feel as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on.

-

Sebastian sighed as he stepped inside the apartment. He was completely drained. He looked up at the clock on the wall in the entry way. It was only 10AM. Dodger came trotting up to him. A happy doggy smile on his face. His tail wagging behind him. Sebastian managed to force a smile on his face for the pup as he reached down and scratched him behind the ears.

“Hey boy, you miss me? I was only gone for an hour.” Sebastian walked into the kitchen and Dodger followed him. His nails click-clacking on the hardwood floors. Sebastian took a glance over at his food bowl in the corner and smirked.

“Ah, I see, you came to great me because you were hungry,” Sebastian walked to the pantry and scooped up some dry food for him before depositing it into the bowl. Dodger gave a happy bark and scampered over to eat. Sebastian smiled, the dog was absolutely adorable, and he was really growing on him. After refreshing Dodgers water and washing his own hands he rifled through Chris’s liquor cabinet. Pulling out a bottle of wine that was good, but not too good and trailing back into the living room to sit heavily on the couch. He heaved another heavy sigh as he popped open the bottle and took a swig straight from it. He wasn’t planning on sharing it, and he’d replace it later. Right now, all he wanted to do was drink until he passed out. He didn’t care what time it was. For pain like this there was only one cure. Well maybe two, but Chris wasn’t here. So he’d have to go with the next best option.

-

Chris popped his neck, rolling it from side to side, shaking his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet in nervousness as he waited for someone to answer the door. He knew nobody was expecting him but he figured he’d be welcome anyway.

Carly opened the door a few moments later and immediately smiled at him.

“Chris!” She exclaimed, practically jumping into his arms. He caught her and wrapped her in a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder.

“Hey sis, happy birthday!”

“Wow, this is a surprise, I didn’t know you were coming,”

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t really decide to come until two days ago, thought I’d be busy but plans were canceled.

“Well, I’m so happy you’re here!” She said, Chris stepped inside, out of the cold behind her, shutting the door and shaking off his jacket to hang on the hook.

“Mom, Dad! Chris is here!” Carly called, he heard his mom exclaim excitedly from the kitchen before she popped around the corner,

“Christopher! We weren’t expecting you,”

“Well, am I welcome anyway?” He asked.

“Of course, darling! You’re always welcome! We missed you on Christmas!”

“Yeah, sorry, believe it or not I had business meetings,” Chris rolled his eyes. Who the fuck scheduled business meetings _on_ Christmas. Though considering that Sebastian didn’t see his parents he was happy that they’d been able to spend it together.”

“Aw, well I’m sorry you had to spend it alone.” His mother told him. Chris made his way into the kitchen where she was cooking and he wrung his hands in front of him.

“Actually, I didn’t spend it alone… and explaining that is kind of why I showed up today… that and Carly’s birthday of course… but I need to talk to you guys.” Lisa turned around after setting the timer on the oven and looked at him with concern in her eyes.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is really wrong, but it’s just something important. So whenever everyone has time…” Lisa nodded. Going to wash her hands before coming over to hug him.

“Well, Shanna will be here soon, and Scott is already here, he’s in the den with your father, but I don’t see why we can’t get everyone together before dinner.” Chris nodded, still nervous. He took a beer from the fridge and smiled over his shoulder,

“You need help with anything?” He asked before completely leaving the room,

“No, go on, see your brother and dad, I’ll call you guys when Shanna gets here,” Chris nodded, he cracked his beer open with his hands as he made his way through the house to the den, the smiles on his brother and father’s faces were worth it and did help to lift up his mood as they stood to hug him. He gave his brother in law, Shawn, a handshake as well before taking a seat to jump into the conversation.

-

Carly arrived about thirty minutes later with her own brude of kids following behind. They immediately ran to their three uncles, Chris, Scott, and Shawn, who picked each one of them up respectively.

“Uncle Chris! Little Stella said, latching onto Chris’s leg.

“Hey there munchkin! Chris said, setting down his beer and lifting her up into the air and spinning her around. She squealed with delight,

“Uncle Chris! Me to!” Chris gave a fake long-suffering sigh as he stared at his nephew, Miles.

“But you’re so heavy!” He complained, Miles gave him a pout. Chris’s face didn’t say stoic for long though and it spread into a goofy grin as he lifted the boy up into the air as well with one arm, taking his brother Ryan in the other, who also cried out in delight. Carly’s two kids then came in as well, immediately grinning at the sight and running over to Chris as well,

“My turn! My turn!” Chris spun Miles and Ryan around once before setting them down gently and giving the other two, Arnold, and Jackson the same treatment, even though they were a little older.

Stella waited for all of the boys to disappear before she came back up to Chris, lifting her little arms up to him with a sweet smile.

“You don’t wanna go play with your brothers he asked? If she decided to cling to him all night it would be harder to make his announcement, but he wasn’t about to turn her away,

“No, they’re mean.”

“They’re mean?” He asked in concern, Shanna rolled her eyes,

“One of them broke her new barbie doll earlier today, she’s pretty upset still, but he’s going to buy her a new one with his allowance on Saturday right?” Shanna said, ruffling Stella’s hair. Stella still didn’t look pleased.

“Aw, it was probably an accident, you sure you don’t wanna go play?” Stella shook her head, and reached up at him again, Chris sighed, hauling her up and onto his hip. She smiled happily when she was there, patting his cheek with her little hand and laughing.

“And what are you laughing at?” He asked,

“You’re so scratchy!” She said. Chris did laugh at that, he hadn’t shaved in a few days and he was growing something in, thinking about her delight reminded him of earlier that morning with Sebastian and the beard burn he’d left between his thighs. Shit, Chris, no, don’t think about that. Not with a kid in your arms. He blushed lightly. The family all eventually migrated into the living room where there were appetizers on the table. Chris took a seat and Stella snuggled up between he and Scott. Conversation flowed easily between the family and Chris was usually right in the middle of it, but today he was quiet. His nerves getting the better of him.

“Chris? Chris? Chris? Are you ok?” His mother had been calling his name apparently for a few moments now. The rest of the family silent around him, Stella patted him on the arm, trying to get his attention as well. Chris snapped into focus.

“Huh? What?” Chris asked. Shit, his whole family was staring at him in concern. He sighed. Maybe he should just come out with it already. Ha. Come out. He thought to himself. Chris inhaled, dragging a hand down his face. Yeah. It was time. Shanna looked to Stella and instructed her with a firm tone to go downstairs to be with her brothers. Chris hated the upset look on Stella’s face but he didn’t want her here for the conversation. Not because he didn’t think it was appropriate to talk about sexuality with children but because he didn’t want her to see him break down, because God, was he on the version of a nervous breakdown as the seconds continued to pass. His mother came to sit next to him on the couch, she placed a hand on his knee,

“Christopher, sweetheart, remember to breathe…” she instructed him. Her voice brought him back down to earth and he nodded. Breathing deeply and trying to get his heartrate under control. He felt his face burning as he practically had a panic attack in front of everyone. Finally when he felt ready enough he let out a sigh, sitting up straight and blinking rapidly.

“Okay, okay, sorry about that guys… I just… I had an ulterior motive for coming here today. I know it’s your birthday and I’m sorry for intruding on your day, but there really isn’t another good time. It’s going to hit the news on Monday, which is four days away. And I want to tell you all of this, I don’t know why I’m so fucking nervous.” Chris fidgeted. “It shouldn’t be so fucking hard to say…” Chris stumbled over his words. “I’ve known this for a long time, or at least I had an inkling, I wasn’t exactly sure until a few years ago, and while I had no reason to hide it, I just… I couldn’t bring myself to say something. Not even to you guys… I just… fuck.” Chris cursed again, and for once his mom didn’t scold him. He wiped a hand down his face again in distress. Everyone waited patiently for Chris to get the words out. “I know I shouldn’t have been scared because you’re all going to love me anyway, and I fucking know that, but I’ve just been so fucking scared,”

“Chris,” Lisa finally interrupted. Chris stopped rambling immediately. “Sweetheart, it’s ok,” She said. Chris gave a choked off sob as he finally said the words.

“I’m bisexual.” Chris immediately buried his face into his hands and began to cry, he didn’t even know what for, and he was ashamed for doing it, but he couldn’t keep the tears in. He wasn’t ashamed, nor was he sad, in fact he was relieved. The tears were mostly just conflicting emotions finally spilling over.

“Is that all?” His mom asked, rubbing his back soothingly. Chris managed to shake his head. And the family waited to speak.

“I’m also engaged, it happened on Christmas, and I’m so fucking sorry for not telling you guys sooner.” He breathed out in one breath before beginning to cry again. Scott slowly reached around him to drape his arm around Chris’ shoulder and his mother continued to rub his back a small smile playing at her lips.

“Is that all sweetheart?” She asked, Chris nodded.

“Well that’s wonderful, thank you so much for telling us, we love you, you know that right? We don’t care if you’re bisexual, gay, or straight, everyone in this family is loved, at least by me,” Chris peaked his face out from behind his hands and sniffed, looking around at the smiling faces around him,

“We love you Chris, and we’re happy you finally told us, even if you did totally step on my birthday with this announcement.” Carly told him, Chris couldn’t help but smile.

“I just have one question,” Shanna said, Chris’s eyes flicked to her.

“It’s nothing, bad, I’m just curious, do we have to wait until Monday to hear about who your fiancé is or are you going to tell us now?” At that Chris grinned, just thinking about Sebastian completely flipped the switch on his mood, Sebastian. _His_ Sebastian, the man who had said he wanted to marry him. Holy shit. They were gonna be husbands! And now he was grinning like a loon, he was sure of it,

“Is it a guy?” Shanna asked,

“Yes, it’s a guy, his name is Sebastian,” Carly’s eye twitched once before she narrowed them.

“I’ve heard that name from you before,” She said, Scott’s brow was furrowed too, like he was also trying to place the name. Their faces were too amusing for him to ruin it and just tell them so hew waited for one of them to figure it out. Scott was the first to do so and he jumped up with a finger pointed straight at him.

“Holy shit! You bagged Sebastian fucking Stan! Your costar?! What the fuck dude! I hit on him once and he turned me down! What the fuck! What do I have that you don’t?”

There was so much to unpack in that exclamation, but Chris decided to just laugh, “Yeah, that Sebastian.” His voice softened as he said his name.

“Holy shit mom, he’s whipped, look at that smile on his face!” Shanna laughed.

“You’ve met Sebastian,” Chris said, directing the statement at his mom and his dad. Bob nodded,

“I kind of remember, I know I met him at the Cap premiere a few years ago, he was a nice guy,”

“You might have met him twice,” He said, looking at his mom,

“I believe I did, at the GQ Men of the Year awards and the original Cap premiere?” Chris nodded,

“He was a very sweet guy, but if you two are engaged, I insist, we must get to know him better, how about you invite him for family dinner next Sunday?” Chris took out his phone, looking at his own schedule, he was free but he didn’t know if Sebastian was.

“Well, I’ll be here, but I’ll have to check with him about his own schedule, I know he’s gotten a lot of new scripts in lately, I don’t know when he starts filming but I know he’s got something going on pretty soon,” Lisa nodded,

“Well, I’d like to get to know him sometime before you two tie the knot, after all, he’s going to be my new son-in-law.” She sighed,

“All my babies are grown up!” Chris rolled his eyes as she began to get teary eyed, Carly and Shanna both groaned as well but stood up from their spots to come over and hug her as well, Scott also snuck his way into the giant pile on hug, and Lisa relished in it for a few moments before it became stifling. As all of them pulled away she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, wrapping her arms around Chris again to give him some extra love.

“Well, now that’s out of the way, why don’t we call the kids up for dinner?” Everyone nodded, and the usual family dynamic fell back into place.

-

Sebastian’s head was pounding but he hadn’t managed to fall asleep like he’d wanted to, he’d been lying on the living room couch with a pounding headache and a now woozy mind thanks to the alcohol running through his brain. He’d lost all inhibitions a long time ago, and he’d cried hard enough to make himself gag, he’d have thrown up if there was anything in his stomach. But he hadn’t eaten that day or the night before out of nerves and instead only bile had crawled up the back of his throat through his tears.

His entire face was soaked with tears and snot was dripping from his nose. He didn’t even care at this point. He knew he was a mess. Dodger had come over a few times to lick his face and try to offer comfort. Otherwise he’d been sitting in his doggy bed across the room since after eating. It was as if he could tell that Sebastian needed company with the way he’d stop chewing on his toy every once in a while, to come walk back over him for pats. And Sebastian had been able to give them happily up until a little while when he’d finally finished off half of a second bottle. God. He hadn’t drunk like this since he was at least 29. He wasn’t as young as he once was.

His mind wouldn’t stop torturing him by playing that morning on repeat when all he wanted to do was forget. He’d have been mad at himself if he’d had enough strength to be.  Suddenly he heard the jingle of keys in the door. Dodger immediately popped his head up and raced over to the doors on excited paws. He heard Chris enter with his familiar soft voice ringing out in the large quiet space as he greeted Dodger.

“Hey boy, hey bubba, I missed you, yes I did, did you miss me? Where’s your other dad? Huh? Where’s Sebastian?” Sebastian couldn’t help the small upturn of his lips at hearing Chris refer to him as Dodger’s “other dad.” The click-clack of Dodger’s feet became louder as he led Chris into the living room.

“Hey honey,” Chris said, smiling at Sebastian as he reached down to unlace his shoes. Sebastian groaned from the couch, sitting up and holding his head as he did so. Sebastian massaged his temples as he sat there trying to hold himself together. Chris didn’t say anything as he sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into his chest. Sebastian couldn’t hold back any longer at the feeling of finally being wrapped in Chris’s arms. A feeling he’d been craving all day. So, he turned his face into Chris’s chest and began to cry, hard enough that his entire body shook as his fists came to clench in Chris’s shirt. Chris simply hushed him as he stroked his back.

“That bad?” Chris asked, once Sebastian began to calm down.

“You don’t even know…” Sebastian said, beginning to cry again. It broke Chris’s heart to watch Sebastian in this much pain.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, still doing his best to offer comfort in any way he could. Sebastian shook his head. He didn’t even want to think about it. “Not right now… can we… can we just go to bed early?”

“Have you eaten yet today?” Chris asked. Sebastian shook his head.

“You’ve gotta eat first honey,” He told him. Sebastian shook his head again,

“Not hungry.”

“I know, but it’s not healthy… come on, I’ll make you something simple, just have a few bites.” Sebastian sighed, nodding wordlessly and pulling away. He curled up into the sofa and let Chris stand, he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it as he sat there and waited. Listening as Chris bustled around in the kitchen. They had leftover pizza or leftover pot-roast, pot-roast was obviously the more nutritious option but if Seb wanted comfort food that’s what they’d have.

“Pizza or pot-roast?” He called out.

“Don’t care.” Sebastian responded in a monotone voice. It again broke Chris’s heart to hear. In the entire time he’d known the man he’d always been full of life and expression. He was made into a reaction meme constantly by fans, that’s how reactive and expressive he was, and to hear him totally dejected like this was jarring.

“Alright, we’ll have pot-roast.” Chris began to pry off the lid of the container from where it was frozen on from being in the freezer when he heard Sebastian’s voice again.

“No, I want pizza.” He said. Chris rolled his eyes but didn’t snark back this time and instead just pressed the lid back onto the container and took out the pizza from the Ziploc freezer bag to place on two plates instead.

Chris grabbed two water bottles from the fridge tucking them under his arm as he balanced a plate in each hand. He headed back into the living room. He handed Sebastian one of the plates with just cheese pizza and then handed him a bottle of water and two asprins as well. Sebastian thanked him softly as Chris sat back down next to him.

“Do you want to watch something?” Chris asked gesturing to the TV. Sebastian shook his head and Chris shrugged in agreement. Beginning to eat. They ate in silence for a while. Chris was halfway done with his second piece of pizza when Sebastian finally spoke. So far he’d only taken a few bites of his first piece and was now just picking at the cheese.

“For a second I actually thought that I had actually gotten what I always wanted.” Chris wasn’t exactly following, and he furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian looked back at him. His face still blotchy with tears and his eyes still red rimmed. Sebastian gave another sniff before continuing.

“Right after I said it, there was a beat of silence and then my mom was hugging me. She told me how proud she was of me for telling her and my step-dad. She even said she loved me… and I swear, even though I was confused as all hell it was like all the pain and doubt I’d carried around since I was sixteen had vanished. I was so happy I was almost crying as I hugged her back, and in my moment of relief I told her that I thought she’d hate me… she said she could never hate me and then… and then…” The rest of the story caught in Sebastian’s throat. His nostrils flared as more tears burned behind his eyes. No. He wanted to get through this. He wanted to explain to Chris. He took a deep breath in and out. Chris sat down his pizza and pulled his burrito blanketed boyfriend close to him again so Sebastian was practically on his lap. He hushed him softly,

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too painful, we can just sit,” Sebastian sniffed again and shook his head.

“No… I want to… in fact I feel like I need to. Just tell someone.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Chris pressed a kiss to his cheek and that spurred Sebastian on, giving him the strength he needed to continue talking.

“And then she said, she said she could never hate me and she was proud I told her because… because now… because now I could… because now I could get help.” The last word came out on a whisper. A whisper so full of spite and anger Chris was surprised it was a whisper at all.

“Help?” Chris asked dumbly. And then it dawned on him. Like religious help? What the fuck? That was so fucked up. Like one of those conversion camps that religious parents would send their teens to, but for adults? Were those even a thing? Did grown adults really feel the need to put themselves through that? Voluntarily? God, that was so fucking sad. Chris held Sebastian tighter. So glad that they both weren’t teenagers at this time, because if they had been Sebastian wouldn’t have been able to walk away from the situation. And he wouldn’t be in his arms. This was beyond heartbreaking to hear.

“Oh, honey, oh my god, I’m so sorry… I can’t believe she’d even suggest that…” Sebastian was crying again, “Honey, can you look at me?” Sebastian pulled away from Chris’s chest slightly, big tearful eyes staring into his own.

“There is nothing wrong with you. You don’t need “help,” neither do I. And I hope you don’t feel like you do. I’m sorry if your parents made you feel that you do, but please honey, you’ve gotta know, you’re fucking perfect just the way you are.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m perfect, but I know that part of me doesn’t need to be “Fixed.” I love you, and I’m so proud of that.” Sebastian held up his hand that held the beautiful dark platinum band and wiggled his fingers to show off the ring to Chris. Chris smiled down at his hand and leaned down enough to kiss it.

“I’m so glad… I’m so sorry though… God, I’m so fucking sorry.” Sebastian nodded,

“It was like a fucking slap in the face… I wish she’d never said she loved me first… I wish she hadn’t hugged me and told me she loved me… God… I swear that made everything ten times worse. I wish I hadn’t gotten that moment of relief.”

Chris just nodded in sympathy, kissing the top of Sebastian’s head and tightening his hold around the younger man.

“After she said that… I was just in so much shock. But I managed to pull away from her and tell her that no, I didn’t need help. Then she started arguing and saying that I wasn’t gay, and that’s when I just blew up. I told her, “no, I’m not gay, I’m bisexual” and then… then she…” Sebastian wasn’t sure he’d be able to get these words out. The image of his mother’s hand coming towards him on a swing he was too slow to dodge flashed behind his eyes and he choked out another sob. Sebastian reached up and touched his cheek. Brushing his fingers lightly over the reddening skin that would probably bruise purple by the next day. Chris followed Sebastian’s hand and he gasped as in the low light he was able to see the faint outline of a red hand print. He gasped in absolute horror. Cupping Sebastian’s face with his hands.

“She didn’t… oh my god… Sebastian, you can press charges you know that right?”

Sebastian shook his head, “It didn’t hurt that much… and she only did it once before I got out. I think she was just in shock and it didn’t help that I interrupted and provoked her.”

“No, no, no, baby, no, honey, you didn’t. You were just standing up for yourself. And you didn’t even swing back, I know you’d never lay your hands on anyone, much less your own mother. But holy shit… she actually hit you?” Sebastian nodded, more hot tears streaming from his eyes as he looked down. Chris’s thumb brushed lightly over Sebastian’s cheek, brushing the tears away. He leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. Sebastian kissed back, his own hands reaching up to cup Chris’s face. As Chris tried to pull away he tugged him closer by the back of his head, deepening the kiss and letting the blanket fall away from his shoulders. He situated himself, so he was straddling Chris as he sat in his lap. Chris groaned at the friction between the two of them. They’d gone from having a serious conversation to being in a sexual position fast enough to make his head spin in confusion. When Sebastian pulled away for a moment of air, Chris’s hands low on his hips and venturing towards his ass, Chris looked up at him.

“What are you doing? We were having a serious conversation,”

“Well, I mean that’s kind of it, she slapped me and I got out. I knew I couldn’t stay anymore and I knew I didn’t deserve it. My stepdad told me that if I left I wasn’t to come back or contact them, but honestly, it’s not even a question to me. I don’t want them in my life. They’ve caused me stress since I was sixteen years old and now that it’s out in the open I’m not going back. Besides, I have you,” Sebastian tried to lean in and kiss him again but Chris stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“You were literally sobbing five seconds ago, and now you want to have sex?” Sebastian pulled away and sagged against the couch. Wow. Yeah, he had been. What the fuck? His emotions were seriously a mess. And this really was just an avoidance tactic. But he was tired after thinking about it and crying about it all day. He’d thought about it enough and now Chris was here, and Chris could make it all better. He always did.

“I think we should go to bed, like originally planned.” Chris made to stand up but Sebastian stopped him. Tears forming in his eyes again.

“Ok… we can go to bed… but will you hold me? We don’t have to have sex, but all day, all day I’ve been drinking and crying and I just… I just want to forget about it for a little while… and nothing makes me forget more than having you inside me… it’s the best fucking distraction on the planet.” Chris sighed, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Is that all I am to you? A distraction?” Sebastian now rolled his eyes back.

“Fuck off, you know you’re much more than that,” Sebastian stood up so they were eye to eye. He pulled Chris in by his hips and kissed him again, “You’re everything to me, and I just… I know I’m a fucking mess… but you always… you always make me feel whole. So yeah, we can go to bed and just lay there… but I’m afraid I’ll start crying again once it’s quiet and I get to thinking… and I just… I don’t think I have any more tears to cry. If I do I don’t want to waste them on this… I just don’t want to be sad about it. Not now. Sure, I’ll talk about it later, in therapy and then I’ll work my way through it with more tears… but today. Today I’ve cried enough… please, just make me feel good… I’m not confused. I’m a little discombobulated but you can fix that… please… I just… I just feel shattered right now, but even just kissing you makes it better.” Chris sighed. While he didn’t think it was the best coping mechanism if it was going to help Sebastian he’d do it. Besides, sex with his fiancé? Fuck yeah! He was always up for that. He just wanted to make sure it wasn’t something Sebastian was using to avoid the topic forever. Tonight, he’d give in. but they’d be talking about this more. Or at least Sebastian would be talking about this more. Weather it be to him, or in therapy, this was something that would need to be addressed.

But for now, he reached around to finally cup Sebastian’s ass. His lips coming to slot against his own in open mouthed passion. He lied Sebastian back, right there on the couch and began kissing down his jaw and neck. Sebastian arched underneath him,

“God, yes, thank you,”

“Of course, baby… now tell me you love me.” Sebastian got one of those goofy grins on his faces and smiled up at Chris from where he was crowded over him.

“I love you.” Sebastian smiled, “I love you so fucking much,”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed a potentially offensive part of this story so now it should be welcoming to all readers. Sorry for the mishap and ignorance on my part. Anyway, enjoy Sebastian meeting Chris's family with a little smut towards the end ;)

Sebastian gripped Chris’s hand tightly. They were standing on Chris’s parent’s front porch waiting for the door to open.

“You nervous?” Chris asked him. Sebastian nodded. At the admission he couldn’t help but bring their clasped hands up to kiss Sebastian’s finger over the engagement ring.

“Don’t be, they’re going to love you so much.” Sebastian nodded, turning his own heart eyes onto Chris. Before he could say anything else the door opened to reveal both Lisa and Bob, one behind the other.

“Chris! Sebastian!” Lisa exclaimed. Holding her arms out for a hug, to Chris’s surprise she went in to hug Sebastian first. Sebastian awkwardly hugged her back with a smile while Bob hugged Chris.

“It’s so great to see you again! I’m so glad you could make it!” Lisa exclaimed excitedly.

“Well thank you so much for inviting me, it’s so great to see you guys again too.” Bob had pulled away from Chris and was now holding his hand out to Sebastian. Sebastian shook it firmly with his own smile in place. Meeting the parents always made him nervous, especially when it came to the dads. All his life he’d never really had a great father figure. Antonio had been an average one, giving him pep talks here and there when it came to girls, taking him to sporting events here and there and even a Broadway play once. He’d been a bit reluctant to do the last one but in the end,  it had been a great night for the both of them. However, for most of the time Antonio had been married to his mother he’d been much more focused on the lives of his own two biological children. Sebastian hadn’t ever minded though. He was happy to relish in his mother’s love instead. Still, fathers made him nervous. He was afraid he wouldn’t act right around them. But he happily shook Bob’s hand and looked him in the eye kindly as he did so. Bob also gave him a pat on the back as he stepped inside.

“Chris, where’s the stuff?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh shit, I left it in the car, be right back.” Much to Sebastian’s horror Chris turned tail and walked back out the door. They’d just got here, and he was already leaving him alone with his parents! Chris! What the hell?! He thought. Just when he was terrified of things becoming awkward Scott rounded the corner, whistling to himself and sliding on his own socked feet over the hardwood floors.

“Oh hey! Sebastian! You’re here!” Scott went in for a hug and Sebastian was happy to reciprocate it. “It’s so great to see you again man, it’s been a while,”

“Since that audition we both went to last year I think, hey, congrats on _Grace and Frankie._ I love the show, can’t wait to see you on it.”

“Oh yeah, we start filming in a few weeks, I’m so fucking excited,”

“I’d imagine, Lily Tomlin, Jane Fonda? Legends.”

“I know right!” Scott said back excitedly with a wave of his arms in excitement. Suddenly the door opened behind Sebastian, hitting him in the back.

“Shit, sorry babe,” Chris said, Sebastian moved out of the way and Chris slid inside, he handed over the wine bag and bouquet of flowers and Sebastian then handed them over with a bashful smile to Lisa.

“These are for you two,” He gestured to both Bob and Lisa, “Just as a thank you for inviting me over,”

“Oh Sebastian, that’s so sweet, they’re beautiful,” She said turning the boquet around to look at it from all sides, “You really didn’t have to,” She leaned in for another hug. Sebastian pulled away with a shrug to see Bob examining the wine bottle with a raise of his eyebrows.

“He’s got good taste,” Bob remarked to Chris, Chris just grinned foolishly at his fiancé’s back and nodded in agreement.

“Well, the rest of the family is in the den, you guys can go on in, dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes,” Sebastian’s eyes widened. How many more people were here?! Chris took Sebastian’s hand, oblivious to Sebastian’s state and pulled him along towards the den following both Scott and his dad. Sebastian stepped into the den and was greeted by both of his sisters and their husbands as well as Scott’s boyfriend, Adam, and Chris’s best friend Tara, and her husband Liam.

“Tara!” Chris suddenly let go of Sebastian’s hand, a huge grin taking over his face as he ran straight over into the petite woman’s arms, practically engulfing her in his large arms in a huge hug and even lifting her off the ground.

“Seb! This is my best friend, Tara, I don’t think you’ve met her yet!” Sebastian stood back smiling shyly. He waved at her, before speaking,

“No, we haven’t met yet, but you talk about her enough.” Tara extracted herself from Chris’s bear hug and went over to Sebastian to hug him.

“It’s so wonderful to finally meet you, I’ve seen all of your work, you’re very talented.” She complimented him, Sebastian blushed, “I wish I could say that I’ve heard a lot about you but unfortunately someone was keeping it all to himself.” She commented. Sebastian hugged her back, wow, she gave nice hugs. He immediately understood why Chris liked her. Her voice was calming, and she had a great smile. Chris came back over to him after shaking Tara’s husband’s hand. He took Sebastian’s hand back in his own and looked to the rest of the people in the room. He was just about to speak when someone ran into the back of his legs from behind. He knew immediately who it was and made an over exaggerated “oof” sound as he turned around.

“Uncle Chris!” Stella cried out. Chris smiled,

“Hey munchkin! Long time no see,” Stella reached her arms up to him and Chris couldn’t help but let go of Sebastian’s hand to pick her up. Once she was situated on his hip he took Sebastian’s hand again.

“Uncle Chris,” Stella whispered loudly into his ear,

“What?” Chris asked,

“Who’s that?” She pointed at Sebastian and Chris couldn’t help but laugh,

“Well, I was just about to introduce him,” He looked from Stella to Sebastian.

“This is Sebastian, he’s my boyfriend, Sebastian this is Stella,” Stella leaned over from where she was being held in Chris’s arms to hold out her tiny hand for him to shake. Chris laughed again at the adorable gesture, Sebastian smiled back at her and shook her small hand.

“Hi Stella, I like your dress,” He told her.

“Thank you! It has Fluttershy on it!” She exclaimed, pointing to an embordered patch of a pink horse with yellow hair and blue wings. Sebastian smiled and nodded, he had no fucking idea who “fluttershy” was.

“Stella is Carly’s daughter,” Carly waved from where she sat on the right side of the room holding a wine glass next to her husband, “And from Carly I’m going to go counter clockwise,” Chris pointed at each person as he said their names, “Carly, Shawn, Adam, Scott, Shanna, Leo, Tara, Liam, and then sitting in my dad’s lap, is Lady, the family dog.” Sebastian smiled, waving again at everyone.

“I defiantly only caught about three of your names right then, so you’ll have to forgive me,” He said.

“Don’t worry the quiz isn’t until the end of the night,” Bob teased. Tara and Liam scooted over on the couch and made room for Chris and Sebastian to sit. Chris had to let Stella down when he sat, and she immediately ran off, presumably to go back to wherever she came from.

Sebastian settled into Chris’s side and tuned into the conversation around him. Adam had been in the middle of explaining the trouble with his new boss and Shanna was sympathizing with him. After their conversation tapered off Shanna’s eyes locked in on Sebastian. Sebastian held her stare and tried to smile through his nerves.

“So, Sebastian, it’s so great to finally meet you. We were really surprised when Chris told us the news on Thursday, but congratulations on the engagement.” Sebastian immediately smiled at that,

“Thank you, it’s so great to meet all of you guys too, I’ve heard plenty about you, Chris never stops talking about you guys, when it’s not work with him, it’s family,” Shanna smiled,

“Hopefully only good things?”

“Well, I mean I’ve heard a few horror stories from his youth,”

“Hey, I won’t deny that I may have tortured him a bit, but I’m a big sister, I’m sure that he hasn’t told you all the things he did to me though, so just hit me up later and we’ll talk. He’s not perfect, no matter how charming he is, he was a little devil.”

“He split my head open once with a book.” Scott said. Chris rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t that bad!”

“I just had stitches and you hit me and they broke open!”

“It was practically twenty-five years ago, when are you gonna let it go?” Chris ribbed Scott.

“When you admit that I should have gotten the part as captain hook in the school play and not you.” Chris rolled his eyes.

“One has nothing to do with the other.” Chris said with a large gesture of his hands.

“He should have gotten the part, he was much better than you, and he’d actually memorized the lines.” Carly piped in. Just to annoy Chris. Sebastian was grinning at the playful banter between siblings.

“Alright, alright, you guys need to settle down.” Bob said, his booming yet gentle voice able to quiet the three immediately.

“So, Sebastian, where are you from? I hear a hint of an accent,” Bob asked,

“I was born in Romania actually, but I’ve grown up here in New York since I was 12.”

“Wow, interesting, are your parents from Romania?” Bob continued,

“They are, both my mom and my biological dad are Romanian, I was raised by my mom though. We lived in Romania until I was 8 and then we moved to Vienna, before coming here when I was 12.”

“Wow, so do you still remember the language?” Tara asked,

“I do, I’m a little rusty but I can speak fluent Romanian still. I also know some French and Slovak. I learned French in college and learned Slovak when I lived in Austria.”

“Chris barely passed Spanish.” Scott said. Chris blushed,

“Yeah, I can imagine, he even butchered the general “Hello my name is Chris” in Romanian when I tried to teach it to him.” Scott laughed.

“Do you have any siblings?” Shanna asked him next,

“Yes and no, I have three step siblings, two from my step dad, and one from my biological dad, I’ve only met the one from my dad’s side once, but my step dad’s kids used to come stay with him in the summer when I was younger, so I know them a little better. We’ve never really been that close, but we’re friends on facebook?” Sebastian shrugged, “Sorry that was the complicated answer. The short answer is no, it’s mostly just been my mom and I, but I do have step siblings I’m not close with.”

“I know how that is, my mom was a single mom for most of my early life until I turned 18 when she met my stepdad, I don’t know my step siblings very well either because they stayed with their mom.” Adam explained. Sebastian nodded in affirmation that he’d heard him. Before the conversation could continue Lisa appeared in the doorway,

“Dinner’s ready guys,” She announced, “I already got the kids from down stairs, they’re helping set the tables so come in when you’re ready,” Everyone gradually began to file out of the room. Sebastian and Chris were the last two left, as Sebastian was about to stand up, Chris stopped him, a soft smile on his face.

“You ok?” He asked Sebastian, wondering if talking about his family was getting to him, but Sebastian just nodded,

“Yeah, your family and friends are pretty great.” Chris crowded into his space and cupped his face, leaning in to kiss him tenderly through a smile,

“I’m glad you like them, I honestly don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t.”

“I love you,” Sebastian told him,

“I love you too,” Chris replied with another soft kiss

-                                                                                                                          

Once the kids were situated in the kitchen and at the breakfast bar, the adults made their way around the kitchen island where the food was laid out buffet style. They then took their own plates into the dining room to reconvene. The dinner was a classic Italian Sunday dinner with homemade meatballs,  Braciole, a garden mixture salad, and of course, a pasta dish. The only thing heard in the dining room for the next few minutes was the scraping of forks on plates. To everyone’s surprise, even Sebastian’s, Sebastian was the first to speak.

“This is absolutely delicious,” He complimented Lisa as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. Lisa beamed at him from where she sat at the head of the table.

“Thank you, I worked hard on it.”

“Well it’s wonderful,” People around the table all gave murmurs of agreement. It was silent again as people continued eating, a few people here and there asking for things on the table to be passed around, but otherwise, people were busy with their food. Once plates were almost clean, someone spoke up again. This time it was Carly, and her question was aimed at Chris and Sebastian.

“So, the proposal, how’d it happen? Give us the juicy details,” She grinned behind her wineglass. Chris rolled his eyes but he looked at Sebastian,

“Do you want to tell the story or should I?” Sebastian shrugged,

“I can tell them,” Sebastian said, and Chris nodded for him to continue.

“Well, it was actually really simple. Nothing extravagant, it wasn’t public or anything. It was perfect. We were just opening gifts, it was on Christmas, in the afternoon. I wasn’t expecting anything from him because we’d decided not to do gifts this year. I remember I was fawning over a hand knit sweater my mom gave and then I turned around and he was right there with the ring. To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement,”

“To be clear we had talked about marriage before, seriously, so it wasn’t like it was absolutely out of the blue,”

“Yeah, no it wasn’t, but it still shocked me,” Sebastian said with a chuckle, “I don’t think I even let you ask before I was saying yes,”

“No you didn’t, you saw the ring, a moment passed, and then I was on my back on the floor cause you’d tackled me down, saying yes,”

“Hey, I did let you speak eventually,”

“You did,” Chris agreed, “After that, I asked him properly, I don’t really remember what I said, so you’ll have to wait for the vows if you want more sappy details on him, or just wait until I text you sometime, because now that I can talk about him openly, you can bet I will, but yeah, I asked him, he said yes. There were tears from both of us, happy, of course. And that was that.”

“It was simple, sweet, and private, absolutely perfect if you ask me,” Sebastian said, turning to look at Chris with love and adoration in his eyes, Chris turned to him as well with a grin and leaned over the few inches he needed to to peck him on the cheek.

“You guys are so adorable it’s gross,” Scott said. “But congratulations, that does sound pretty perfect.”

“Can we see the ring?” Tara asked,

“Oh yeah! The ring! Please show us!” Lisa said happily. Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh, but he pulled the ring off of his finger to pass it across the table to Tara, Tara took it carefully and examined it, Shanna, who was sitting next to her also leaned in to see it.

“It’s beautiful,” Tara commented, it was a black platinum band with nine small yet sparking diamonds pressed into it. expensive, definitely good quality. She handed it down to Lisa who marveled at it as well,

“Wow, it really is gorgeous,” Sebastian smiled and nodded as he took it back from her.

“He did a great job,” Chris preened at the praise,

“Only the best for my best,” He kissed Sebastian on the cheek again while Scott playfully gagged,

“In front of my salad!” He exclaimed, Chris just flipped him off.

-

After plates were cleaned and the kids had come in for permission to be excused the adults started to clear out of the dining room. The announcement from Bob that the game was starting soon made all the guys in the rooms head turn. Lisa rolled her eyes at this,

“Do you need any help cleaning up?” Shawn asked Lisa, all the guys seemed to pause what they were doing as they were heading back into the den to wait for an answer, probably cursing Shawn for asking in his head.

“I think the girls and I can handle it, you all did help last week, but we also ate earlier, go on, enjoy the game.” She said with a flap of a dish towel towards them.

“Do any of you girls want to watch?” Lisa asked, “Sorry I didn’t ask,” Tara was the only one who spoke up,

“Ill just catch it late, I’m happy to help clean up,” Sebastian remained the only guy who didn’t seem all that interested in the game and he hovered in the doorway before finally asking, “Can I help too?”

“Oh of course sweetie, it’s so sweet of you to offer, are you sure you don’t want to see the game?” Lisa asked,

“No, I’m not that fond of American Football,”

Tara winced, “And you’re marrying Chris?! Good luck with that one,” Sebastian rolled his eyes and said,

“I know, but I do like sports, football, well, soccer, is my favorite, along with hockey, so I have my moments where I get carried away as well. I’m a huge fan of Barcelona and the Rangers, I could honestly talk hockey stats all day if you let me.”

“Well then you two will be a good match, you with your hockey and him with his “American football.” Shanna commented.

“What about you guys, any of you interested in sports?” Sebastian asked,

“Does my son’s little league team count?” Shanna asked,

“I guess so,”

“Well, I mean I like baseball, and to some degree I think we all enjoy American football, but definitely not as much as those guys in there.” Carly said. Sebastian nodded as he continued to scrub one of the larger dishes that had caked on food in it. They worked seamlessly in silence for the next few minutes before Lisa spoke up,

“Sebastian?”

“Ma’am?” He responded,

“Oh, none of that, it’s Lisa,” She told him. “I know it’s late for the shovel talk, but I think I speak for all of us here when I say I do have one request, take care of him. I’ve honestly never seen Chris this happy in his entire life. Not with anyone else he’s ever brought home before, so please, just take care of him, and continue to love him. I know he can be hardheaded sometimes but he’s a good man.” Sebastian smiled softly at that,

“He really is, he’s a great guy. I really do love him. So much. I’ve never been happier either. I didn’t ever think things would turn out this way in my wildest dreams but I’m so excited they did. He’s great to me, I love him, and I will take care of him. He’s so, so important to me.”

“So, how did you guys get together?” Carly asked, drying her own dish, Sebastian’s face reddened at remembering the story,

“Lisa, please cover your ears,” Sebastian requested, Lisa just laughed and said, “Did you sleep with him? Was it a one-night stand? Because honey, we’ve all been there.” Sebastian blushed even harder as he admitted,

“It was, we were so trashed, at the wrap party for Winter Solider, it was back in 2013. But that was the first time. We both had about a month off and that one night ended up turning into four consecutive nights, eventually I had to come back to New York for meetings, but I’d probably stayed that entire month if I’d been able to. But it was a one-night stand that turned into a four-night stand. He asked me to see World War Z the next day and then it just continued for us hanging out for the next few days. I couldn’t stop thinking about him and when we were called back in for a meeting with Marvel about a month later we saw each other again and the cycle started over, this time we were texting more, and by the time the press tour for Winter Solider came around, we’d decided to become an item.” Lisa sighed, she couldn’t help herself.

“That’s very sweet, and I’m glad you got together, I still just feel like I’ve missed so much. I feel bad that you two felt like you had to hide it for this long.”

“Honestly we were going to tell you about a year ago, right when Civil War started filming, but we chickened out, I’m sorry too that it took so long, we didn’t mean to hurt anyone’s feelings.” Lisa gave another sigh and came to pat his back,

“Well, you’re here now, and we’re happy to have you,”

“I’m happy to have been invited, it means a lot.”

“Of course, you’re Chris’s fiancé, we weren’t just going to let you evade us until the wedding,” Lisa said. They finished cleaning up and then headed into the den themselves. Sebastian came to cuddle up next to Chris where he’d been sitting on the couch, paying attention to the TV.

“Hey honey,” Chris leaned in to kiss his cheek and take his hand, Sebastian’s lips quirked into a smile,

“Who’s winning?” He asked,

“Patriots,” Chris answered with a grin, Chris was too cute when he got excited.  Sebastian felt the couch dip next to him and he was surprised to see that Lisa had come to sit with him.

“Hi, is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, just wanted to talk, ask about the wedding and all,” Chris laughed at that,

“Mom, we got engaged three days ago,”

“So, do you have any ideas yet? Are you going to be getting hitched this year? Next year?” She grinned at them both, Chris sighed,

“We haven’t really talked about it yet,”

“I’m happy with a long engagement or a short engagement, but I do know that I want it to be a nice sort of ceremony, don’t worry, we won’t be getting hitched in Vegas or anything,”

“Aw, man, you ruined my plans,” Chris joked, “Was just gonna surprise you by flying you out there next week, don’t really wanna wait to make you mine, so the sooner the better for me,”

“Honestly, we’re going to be really busy this year, but if we started planning while we’re together for the next six months while we’re filming in Georgia, we might be able to make it happen in either August or October when we’re both on breaks. I don’t know if you can plan a wedding in six months though, that kind of sounds like a crazy time crunch,”

“Well, you’d need plenty of help, but I think it’s doable, where would it be held?”

“I’m not thinking it’ll be a destination wedding or anything, it’ll probably be in New York, Boston, or even possibly Vermont or Connecticut? Somewhere around here.” Chris nodded, honestly, he was only half listening but that sounded logical.

“Well, what do your parents think about it? I can imagine they were just as blindsided by this as we were, but I’m guessing they’ll be involved in the planning.” Lisa said, this made Sebastian tense up, how was he supposed to get out of this one. He prayed his voice didn’t crack as he gritted the words out through his teeth,

“They were certainly surprised, but I honestly don’t think they’ll be that involved in the planning,” He wasn’t exactly lying, but he wasn’t being completely truthful either and that didn’t sit right with him.

“Your mom’s not even interested? I heard that you two were close, she’s not interested in helping plan? Bob’s mother was all over helping plan our wedding way back when,” Lisa chuckled as she remembered. Sebastian squirmed in his seat trying to get Chris’s attention to help him get out of this one but Chris was focused on that damn TV.

“She’s not really much of a planner,” blatant lie, she’d been all over helping plan his step brother’s wedding, and she always loved planning birthday parties and baby showers for friends and co-workers. “She’s really not much of a planner,” He repeated, as if trying to convince himself, “So I don’t imagine she’ll be involved at all…”

“That’s too bad, well, I’ll at least have to talk to her about what she’s wearing so we don’t clash in the photos,” She laughed, but Sebastian wasn’t even smiling. He couldn’t sit there and lie to Lisa’s face anymore and it was becoming too much. He abruptly stood up from the couch and walked out of the room. As he stood up, Chris’s focus moved from the TV to him. He furrowed his brows at the abrupt departure and looked at his mom.

“What did you say to him!” He hissed, Lisa’s eyes widened,

“I didn’t say anything, I just asked him about if his mom was interested in planning the wedding, he said she wasn’t much of a planner and then just walked off, did I say something wrong?” Chris cursed under his breath and sprang off the couch, Lisa stood to follow but he stopped her,

“Just, let me handle this, it’ll be up to Sebastian if he wants to explain what’s going on.” Chris heard the front door close and he quickly traversed after Sebastian. He let the outer door slam closed as he stepped out onto the front porch, Sebastian was leaning over the railing, heaving heavily, he quickly looked behind him when he heard the door close, thankful it was Chris.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I just… I’m so sorry.” He immediately began blubbering apologies through his tears. Chris hurried towards him and wrapped him up in his arms, hushing him softly and holding him close,

“It’s ok, it’s ok, I’m sorry I didn’t notice what was going on, I’m sorry, but you’re okay, I’m here, what happened? I know she asked about your parents,”

“Yeah, she just.. she started asking if my mom was going to help plan the wedding, and I just said no, she wasn’t interested in that stuff, even though she totally is, if it was a woman I was marrying you can bet she’d be all over planning, probably trying to even take over.” He spat out the last words with spite as he roughly wiped his eyes free of tears. “And then she just said that she at least wanted to talk to her to ask what she’d be wearing so they don’t clash in wedding pictures, and I just… she’s not even going to be there… this is one of the biggest days of my entire life… and my mom… my family… my only family, she’s just… she’s not going to be there. And I hadn’t… I hadn’t let myself think about it until now… I’m so sorry, I’m such a mess.”

“Come inside, let’s get out of the cold and we can talk more, it’s freezing out here,” Sebastian shrugged, but followed Chris back inside to the living room. Everyone else was still in the den and the kids were in the basement so they had a quiet place to talk for now. Chris sat Sebastian down on the sofa and turned to him. Pulling him close and cupping his cheeks that were still streaked with tears.

“It just… I don’t know what to do… I hate this… I hate this so much.” Sebastian said.

“I love you, I want to marry you, I do, but it just… you’re going to have an entire hoard of people there, and who am I going to have? Will? Margarita? Mackie? I’ll have a total of about five friends, so I basically won’t have anyone… and what will the rest of your family think? Why is his side so small? Why is Chris marrying this fucking loser whose family doesn’t even love him? I don’t even have that many friends!” Sebastian was melting down again, a fresh wave of sobs taking over his body. Chris pulled him back into him, hugging him tightly and rubbing his back as he rocked him from side to side, just trying to offer any comfort he could.

“They won’t think that, in fact, they probably won’t care how many people are on your side, and it’s not your fault your family is shitty, so don’t you ever, ever, think it is. I don’t ever want to hear you blame yourself for their shitty attitudes again.” Sebastian hiccupped, looking down as Chris wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumb. Sebastian winced as Chris’s thumb pressed into a still tender and bruised part of his flesh from where he’d been slapped,

“Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you,” Chris apologized,

“It’s ok, god, I bet my foundation is completely gone, it has held up well from being from the dollar store, is it gone now,” Chris titled his head to the side so he could examine his cheek and winced to himself,

“It is,”

“How bad is the bruising?” Sebastian asked with a shaky voice,

“Pretty visible, but it’s okay, they won’t ask questions,”

“But what if they think you did this to me?”

“I don’t think they will,”

“Can we… can we just leave?” Sebastian asked, he hated asking but he didn’t want to go in and have everyone see him like this,

“We still have to say goodbye,” Sebastian sighed, Chris was right, he’d at least have to face everyone to tell them goodbye. “Alright, but then can we go?”

“Of course, I’m sorry this upset you,”

“It’s okay… your mom didn’t mean too, she’s still pretty awesome,” Sebastian said, letting a smile peak passed the misery. Chris kissed him, this time full on the lips, and Sebastian kissed back, sliding his tongue into Chris’s mouth. Chris let out a soft moan as their tongues touched, he deepened the kiss, pushing Sebastian backwards onto the couch. Forgetting where they were, they got lost in each other, soon making out fervently, right there in Chris’s families living room where anyone could’ve waked in to see them. And someone did. They were pulled out of their lovedrunk haze by Lisa clearing her throat from the doorway, Chris came back to himself at the sound of his mom’s voice, quickly springing away from Sebastian like he’d been burned. Sebastian also pushed him away with wide eyes.

“Shit, mom, sorry, forgot where we were.”

“Mhmm, well, you’re just lucky it was me and not one of the kids. Another moment of silence passed between them, the awkward tension increasingly mounting as Lisa just continued to smirk at the two,

"I think we're gonna head out," Chris suddenly blurted out, "I'm gonna go make my rounds, do you want to talk to Seb?" 

 

"Yeah, if that's okay with him," Sebastian nodded. Running his hands through his own hair and sitting up straight. Chris pressed a reassuring kiss to his cheek before standing, Sebastian watched Chris leave as Lisa sat back down next to him. 

 

"First are you ok, I didn't notice that bruising before, was it there the whole time?" Sebastian gave a dry laugh at that, 

 

"Yeah, sorry we didn't want to alarm anyone so I put some makeup on it, but I must have rubbed it off when I was crying. I'm sorry to startle you." 

 

"Chris didn't-" Lisa started. It was clear it was hard for her to even force the words out and while Sebastian appreciated the concern he shut her down quickly with wide eyes. 

 

"No, oh god no, he'd never. It was me. I got in a fight," he blushed. What a great way to put it. Lisa sighed and didn't ask any farther questions about it. Instead she took his hand and softly spoke, 

 

"Listen, I don't know what I said back there but I'm truly sorry if I upset you, or overwhelmed you. I don't mean to make you cry, you've been so sweet, and it's been lovely having you. I'm sorry if I offended you." Sebastian gave a long suffering sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. He had a choice to make here. He could confess to her what had gone wrong or keep it to himself. He figured she'd eventually find out and it would be better to just get it over with. 

 

"It's okay, I should explain," 

 

"You really don't have to, I don't want to pry," she assured him. 

 

"No, really, it's okay," Sebastian took another deep breath and clasped his hands together in his lap. He looked downwards as he finally spoke.

 

"My parents won't be at the wedding," Sebastian felt his lip quivering as he dared to continue to speak. A small heave came from his chest. More tears threatening their downfall. "They won't be involved, and they won't be there, their reactions to this entire thing were less than savory. Even if I asked. I'm sure they wouldn't be there. They've decided that they don't want me in their lives until I change. But I'm not changing. I love Chris. I'm happy and I know who I am. But that doesn't mean it's not hard. I'd avoided daydreaming about the wedding for the last few days because of it. And it's honestly going to be hard to plan. I'm sorry I got so upset back there, I guess I just didn't expect it to hit me so hard once I thought about things." Lisa had waited for him to finish speaking before she held her arms out to him, tears in her eyes for the younger man. Sebastian tentatively leaned forward into her embrace. 

 

"I'm so, so, sorry, I had no idea. I didn't mean to make you upset. And I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I've known you less than an entire day and I can already tell you didn't deserve that. Nobody does, but especially not you. I know it may take you a while to feel comfortable in this family, but just know you're welcome here at any time, we'd love to see more of you. I'd love to see more of you," Lisa pulled back with a tentative smile and Sebastian made to wipe the tears from his eyes again with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

 

"That means so much, thank you, I've had a wonderful time tonight, minus that little mishap. I'd like to stay longer but I'm just feeling drained." Lisa reached up to ruffle his hair and Sebastian genuinely smiled at that. It was such a motherly gesture and while it made his heart ache a little being accepted by Chris's family meant a lot. Chris appeared back in the doorway, he'd watched as Sebastian and his mom hugged each other with his own grin. He knew his mom would just love Sebastian. He was so glad he was right. 

 

-

 

Chris had entered the den again to say his goodbyes, handshakes and hugs came from all around, pats on the back and promises to see each other the next week were also given. He got to his dad and was surprised when he asked to speak to him for a moment privately. They headed out of the den just down the hall enough for the chatter in the other room to die down. 

 

"What's up?" Chris asked. 

 

"I just wanted to say how proud of you and happy for you that I am, you've found a wonderful man, he seems to love you a lot and I feel like he's going to fit right in with the family," Chris grinned like an idiot as he went in for a large hug, his dad hugged him back with a pat on the back. 

 

"It means so much that you like him," Chris sighed, "He's everything to me, it also seems like mom likes him too, so that's good," 

 

"That's definitely good because you know this wedding wouldn't be happening if she didn't like him, you'd just have to go and elope," Chris laughed, he was right. But also, if his mom didn't like him it would hurt. He trusted her judgment above many other people's. Chris got another lovesick look in his eyes as he grinned and said "He's amazing," Bob just laughed, patting his back again and steering him back towards the den. 

 

When he got back into the den Sebastian was making his own rounds and saying goodbye. There were hugs and pats on the back all around for him as well. Stella was the last one to trot up to him.

 

"Are you leaving?" She asked. 

 

"Yeah unfortunately, I'm not feeling well." Sebastian said. Kneeling down to her height so he could talk to her. She frowned. 

 

"But you didn't even play with me! Uncle Chris didn't either." She turned her sad eyes on Chris as well and he leaned down to rub her back as well. 

 

"I'm sorry, today was just a little different I promise we can play next week, and I bet if you ask Sebastian nicely he'll come play with us too." 

 

"Does he like to play Disney too?" She asked. 

 

"I don't think he's ever played it before, we'll have to teach him, but we'll be back next week." Stella gave a sad sigh as Chris nudged her with a smile. 

 

"Come on Stella bug, I promise we'll play next week," she gave one more sigh before looking up at Chris and nodding. 

 

"Okay," she held her arms up for a hug and Chris fake groaned as he swung her up into his arms. She giggled and hugged him back before turning in his arms and reaching for Sebastian to receive the same treatment. Sebastian wasn't used to being around kids or holding them so the transfer to his arms was a little awkward but he smiled when her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. 

 

"Goodbye." She said. A little too close to his ear. But he didn't mind. She was just too cute. Sebastian put her down before taking Chris's hand. They said one more final goodbye before heading out to the car together. 

 

-

Sebastian slid into the passenger seat while Chris took the drivers side. Immediately Sebastian let out a long sigh, leaning his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes. Chris navigated down the winding roads of the suburban neighborhood and out onto the main road before reaching over the center console to take Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian opened one eye, a small smile spreading over his lips as Chris glanced over at him.

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, just tired.”

“If you’re tired now just wait until tomorrow,” Sebastian groaned at that,

“I can’t believe we’re coming out tomorrow, to the whole fucking world.”

“It’ll be okay,” Chris said, stroking the back of his hand,

“Yeah, I know…It’s just a lot,”

“You’re not having second thoughts?”

“Never,” Sebastian said, “I can’t wait to tell the world you’re mine.” The thought itself brought a wide cheesy grin to Sebastian’s face.

“I’m yours? I can’t wait to show the world you’re mine,” Chris said back,

“We belong to each other…”

“We do,”

“Til the end of the line,” Sebastian said, Chris laughed,

“Longer, death will not keep us apart, Past the end of the line.”

“You’re so fucking cheesy,”

“I think we both are.” Chris said with a shrug, “It’s part of our charm,”

Sebastian gave him another lopsided grin before pressing his head back into the headrest, “Wake me up when we get home,”

-

The two got home a little passed 10PM. Dodger greeted them happily, running between their legs and demanding pats. Chris enthusiastically gave them to him and Sebastian watched on happily before it was his turn. Chris walked off to the kitchen to refill Dodger’s food bowl while Dodger demanded attention from Sebastian. At the sound of his food hitting the bowl Dodger’s ears perked up and he ran off. Sebastian laughed to himself as he locked the door behind him before heading into the living room, He stood in the doorway, just lost in thought when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, Chris’s head coming to rest in the crook of his neck. He hummed in satisfaction from being wrapped in Chris’s arms, turning his head so he could meet Chris’s lips from the side. He turned in his arms to deepen the kiss.

“You gonna make love to me?” Chris moaned into his mouth as his hands came to grip at Sebastian’s ass,

“Wasn’t planning on it, but I’ll never say no to a request,”

“Good, want you to make me forget everything but your name, I’m already yours but I want to feel it, mark me,” He said, “Cum inside me, plug me up, when we go on Ellen tomorrow you’ll still be inside me,” Chris groaned, Sebastian had the filthiest ideas.

“You want that? Want me to claim this ass?”

“It’s all yours,” Sebastian moaned into his mouth. He let out a squeak as Chris hoisted him up into his arms, his legs coming to wrap around Chris’s waist to hold on as Chris began to walk towards the stairs.  Chris’s hands were braced on his ass, massaging the taut, firm, yet still soft globes as their tongues devour each other’s. The kiss was sloppy and messy but hot and needy as well. Sebastian hopped down from Chris’s waist as they reached the stairs, grabbing his hand and pulling Chris along behind him as he took them two by two. Chris laughed as Sebastian pulled him behind him all the way to their room, Sebastian landed on the bed on his back, Chris braced over him. Chris bent down on his strong arms and pressed one last kiss to Sebastian’s lips before rolling off of him to stand and strip himself of his clothes. Some nights they’d slowly spend time languidly kissing and undressing each other before they made love, tonight wasn’t one of those nights though and Chris was happy to see Sebastian was seeming to bounce back from the low he’d been at on the car ride home.

Sebastian kicked his shoes off, wiggling around on the bed as he tried to get himself out of his skinny jeans. Why did he put himself through this again? Why couldn’t he just wear normal jeans like other guys? Whatever. Finally, he got them down to his ankles and slid them off, his socks coming off with them. He was left in a pair of Hugo Boss boxer briefs and his shirt, which he grabbed the ends of, arching back slightly to bring it over his head. Chris hummed from where he stood beside the bed, watching Sebastian’s pale skin come into view in the dim light of the room.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” He told him, Sebastian shook out his hair after pulling his shirt over his head, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. His hand coming down to palm himself through his underwear.

“Take them off,” Chris commanded as he stripped himself of his own boxers. Sebastian gave him a playful smirk as he flipped onto his back, allowing his ass to come into view. He playfully slid the briefs down over the swell of his ass, arching his back upwards to give Chris the perfect angle. Chris hummed as he grabbed the lube from the dresser drawer,

“Unless you want those ripped off I’d do as I asked and take them off now,” Chris warned, Sebastian huffed,

“You’re no fun,” He told him as he flipped himself back around and slid the underwear down his legs, flinging them off the bed with his foot. Chris placed a knee on the bed, a soft smile on his lips as he admired Sebastian all spread out for him, a hand behind his head as he slowly stroked himself, his eyes locked onto Chris.

“You gonna come and kiss me or are you going to just stare?” Chris smirked himself as he began to knee across the bed, his leg between Sebastian’s

“Guess I’ll kiss you,” Sebastian moaned softly into the kiss as Chris’s mouth once again slotted perfectly against his own.

“Turn around,” Chris instructed, his voice now much softer, eyes filled with lust as he looked down at Sebastian beneath him. Sebastian didn’t speak as he did as asked. He felt Chris’s hands finally touch him. A zing of electricity coursing up his spine as the feeling of Chris’s hands roamed over his skin. Chris’s lips came down to feather kisses across his shoulder, his hands running down his sides lightly as he did. They came to grasp at Sebastian’s hips as Chris leaned down to trail kisses down the line of his spine right to the dimples above his back. Sebastian’s entire body jerked up as Chris delivered a surprise smack to his left ass cheek, his head falling into the pillow to let out a low moan.

“You like that?”

“Fuck, yes, you know I do,” Sebastian hissed through his teeth, his hips canting up to display his ass better, Chris’s hands cupped his ass cheeks, pulling them apart, before coming back to massage them again.

“Prettiest ass I’ve ever seen, can’t fucking believe it’s all mine.” He reached between his cheeks to thumb at his hole and Sebastian cried out,

“Oh fuck, yes, it’s all yours,” Chris brought a hand down again, this time to spank his right cheek, causing Sebastian to arch and moan again. Sebastian felt cool air hit between his cheeks as Chris pulled them open again to reveal his entrance, he was expecting another warning before something else happened so he was utterly surprised when he felt Chris’s tongue suddenly just going to town. Chris licked all the way from the base of his balls to the top of his ass, his beard scratching delightfully between his cheeks as he did so, Sebastian jerked involuntarily at the pleasure, his voice coming out high as he breathed out Chris’s name,

“Chris,” Chris hummed, his lips still busy worshiping his ass as he placed a kiss directly onto his entrance.

“Yeah baby,” Chris’s thumb was added back into things as he used it to press back into Sebastian again. He didn’t slide it in very far though, mostly just teasing the entrance as he used his tongue to lap around it. Sebastian’s hands gripped into the pillow as he shoved his face down into the mattress as he panted. His cock was straining against the bed sheets, he needed more.

“Chris please, don’t tease…” Chris again didn’t say anything as he reached around, this time to stroke Sebastian’s cock and suck at his balls. Sebastian whined.

“Such a good boy for me, do you want my fingers?”

“Yes, please, sir,” Chris let out a groan at being called sir,

“Alright, alright, keep your pretty little ass in the air for me,” Sebastian waited with bated breath as he heard the cap of the lube click open and shut, finally he felt a cold finger prodding at his entrance. He sighed as he tried to relax his muscles. It didn’t take long before Chris’s thick finger managed to press its way inside. He took his time though, stretching Sebastian with one finger before adding more lube, this time directly to his ass, before sliding in a second finger. Sebastian whined at the burn, they’d just fucked not a day ago, but it was still a stretch. Chris slowly massaged his hip, trying to ease the breach as much as he could.

“Such a good boy for me Seb, I love you so much.” He told him. Sebastian felt like he was glowing every time Chris told him he was a good boy. He loved being Chris’s good boy. Soon Chris added a third finger, and as soon as he did Sebastian slowly began rocking his hips in time with the thrust of Chris’s fingers, his labored breathing the only sound in the room as Chris stretched him. Preparing him for his cock. Chris wasn’t huge, but he wasn’t anything to scoff at either so the right preparation was always necessary. Sebastian finally turned, looking over his shoulder at Chris with heavy lidded eyes,

“I’m ready,” He told Chris, Chris kept his fingers inside of Sebastian as he gave him a smile,

“You sure?” He asked, never wanting to hurt him,

“Yeah, want to feel you inside me,” Chris nodded, finally withdrawing his fingers, he uncapped the lube once more, this time generously coating his own cock which had gradually gotten hard as he’d fingered Sebastian and rutted against his leg. He took himself in hand and once again braced himself over Sebastian,

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, his tone almost sounding sleepy,

“You falling asleep on me?” He asked, mirth in his voice,

“Nope, but I am getting tired of waiting for you to put your cock in me,” Sebastian snarked back, Chris sighed, finally pressing his cock between Sebastian’s ass cheeks and shifting forward, Sebastian’s head arched back and he inhaled a sharp breath as Chris began to enter him slowly, his eyes rolling back into his head at the stretch. The first push was always the best. He could hear Chris panting in his ear as he slowly fucked into him, sheathing himself to the hilt in one slow motion. Chris held himself up over Sebastian, not moving, letting him once again get used to the stretch, Sebastian hummed, finally speaking,

“You can move,” He told him. And Chris didn’t hesitate, Sebastian’s ass squeezing his cock like a vice as he pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. Sebastian moaned again, brokenly as his head fell back into the pillow. Chris was soon fucking into him, building up to a slow rhythm. Sebastian was making soft whining noises with each thrust in, Chris’s cock brushing over his prostate every so often and making his toes curl in pleasure. Chris finally came to a stop, and Sebastian’s head lifted again to ask what was wrong, Chris pulled all the way out and gave another small swat to his ass cheek,

“Turn over,” He said in his gravely sex voice. Sebastian couldn’t flip fast enough, his legs spreading and knees bending to let Chris back between them, Chris didn’t take any time hesitating as he let his cock catch on Sebastian’s entrance again and push back in. He once again leaned down to flank Sebastian on all sides, their chests touching as Sebastian’s legs came to wrap around his waist allowing for the angle to shift, sliding Chris’s cock in even deeper. Sebastian huffed, letting out a high whine as Chris began to brush his sweet spot on every thrust. Chris’s arms came to surround Sebastian, Sebastian’s hands coming to brace behind Chris’s head as he pushed their heads together, their mouths meeting in an open-mouthed kiss, the force of Chris’s thrusts moved them up the bed inch by inch. Chris groaned loudly in pleasure as Sebastian’s asshole tightened around him. Sebastian was now kissing down Chris’s bearded jaw and stubbled neck. Chris’s hands came to brace in the bed as he thrusted into him even harder from above. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a loud grunt emitting from his throat before he opened them again, trying to center himself enough to watch the stunning man above him who was lost in his own pleasure.

Chris’s eyelashes were long and beautiful as they fluttered, his pecs bouncing lightly between them with every powerful thrust of his hips. From the corner of his eye Sebastian could see how his biceps flexed deliciously. Chris’s groans were now unhinged, he was muttering other filthy obscenities as his thrusts became faster.

“Chris,” Sebastain breathed out, Chris’s eyes opened as he looked down at him,

“Yeah baby?”

“You feel so fucking good, I want your cum,” Sebastian confessed,

“You want me to cum in this perfect ass?” Chris said,

“Fuck, please, want to feel you, please, cum in my ass, I’m gonna cum…” Sebastian gasped out himself, feeling himself on the brink of pleasure, but he couldn’t get there yet, he needed to feel Chris spill inside him first,

“Yeah, I’m gonna fucking cum in your ass, it’s mine, you’re so fucking gorgeous, your ass is fucking perfect, you’re all mine,” Chris sat up, his hands coming to press Sebastian’s legs farther apart at his knees, he then reached down to brace his hands on Sebastian’s hips for more leverage, animalistic grunts and groans fell from his lips as his hips jackhammered their way into him.

“Fuck,” Sebastian whined, his own hand coming down to stripe its way up and down his cock, he needed his release,

“Fuck yeah, touch yourself for me, so fucking hot, gonna make me cum inside you,” Chris’s mouth fell open on a loud cry, his hips stuttering as his own release hit, he pumped his cock into Sebastian, letting his ass squeeze out every drop of his cum, his dick becoming oversensitive. He didn’t want to pull out yet though. Knowing how much Sebastian liked to clench around him when he came. It was becoming too much though and Sebastian was still stroking himself, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to bring himself off. Chris knew a trick to make him cum immediately though and now that he wasn’t occupied with his own release he could try it, he bent back over, his lips wrapping around Sebastian’s right nipple and sucking, Sebastian’s back suddenly arched high, his hand coming off his cock as he spurted between their chests, a loud cry making it’s way passed his lips as he came. Chris hummed as Sebastian continued to writhe around on the bed.

Sebastian felt like his skin was on fire as soon as Chris’s mouth came to clasp around his nipple, his orgasm rushing through him and making him feel like every one of his nerve endings was exposed. It was raw and too much. He barely felt his cock pulse and release in the moment. When he came back down, it was to Chris softly muttering in his ear,

“That’s it, so fucking sexy when you cum, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Sebastian whimpered, trying to catch his breath enough to speak. He could feel Chris still inside of him and he wondered why he hadn’t pulled out.

“Still want me to plug you up?” He asked. “Remember we’ve got a five hour flight tomorrow,” Sebastian hummed as he found Chris’s lips again,

“Yeah, use the pretty one, with the gemstone, it’s my favorite, and it doesn’t vibrate, so no funny business,” Chris hummed as he pulled out of Sebastian, leaning over to reach into the bedside table to grab the requested plug, he dabbed a touch of lube onto it, not wanting it to fall out but still wanting to ease the slide in before requesting Sebastian flip over again. He did, presenting his ass to Chris, Chris took a moment to lick up the excess cum that had dribbled out before pressing the plug slowly into Sebastian. Sebastian sighed as it was finally seated fully inside of him.

“Does that feel okay?” Sebastian wiggled his hips reaching behind himself for farther adjustment before turning back on his side to curl up,

“Feels great, now sleep,” Sebastian always fell asleep incredibly fast after sex and Chris would never be able to not find it endearing. He stroked a hand through Sebastian’s soft hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek before getting up to wash himself off. He, on the other hand, always needed to pee after sex, and Sebastian’s cum was also caked on his torso and it wasn’t very pleasant for him. After washing himself off he turned the lights off and brought a new washcloth over to Sebastian to clean him up, he wiped off his hand and got him to sleepily uncurl so he could wipe off his chest before throwing the rag to the floor and climbing in behind him, spooning up against him.

“Goodnight,” Sebastian mumbled,

“Goodnight beautiful,” Chris said, propping himself up on his elbow to watch Sebastian sleep for a while, eventually his own eyelids drooped, and he curled back in behind Sebastian to sleep as well.

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian come out to the world

Sebastian woke up early the next day, Chris was still sleeping soundly beside him. He yawned, looking at the clock on his phone, “8:10AM” His eyes widened. The announcement went live at 8. He knew he probably shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself. He opened his Instagram app, the notifications already overflowing. He only had comments turned on from those he followed, and he was happy to see that he’d gotten three new notifications already.

@prattprattpratt So happy for you guys! Congrats!

@Margosh777 I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this! Text me so we can have brunch immediately. Congratulations to you both! <3 <3 <3

@willmnati Brooooooooo I fuckin knew you were seeing someone, but I wasn’t expecting this!

All generally positive so far? He did feel bad that he hadn’t told his friends before going public and he knew a few of them may be hurt by it, but he hoped they’d give him a chance to explain. The last week was a whirlwind of emotions and he just hadn’t even thought about it, selfish as it may have sounded. At least most of his friends already knew he was bi, so that wasn’t too much of a shock for them. Still, he hoped they’d forgive him for keeping such a huge secret eventually. He smiled at the photo before holding out his hand to examine the ring on his finger in person. It still made him giddy to think about. He switched out of his Instagram app and over to his messages, pulling up Margarita’s number. Wow. His last text to her had been over a month ago. What a shitty friend he was.

Margo was the only ex of his he truly would have said he ever loved and came as close to settling down with as he did with Chris. He was thankful every day that their relationship was able to shift so seamlessly back into friends after their breakup. He’d just genuinely fallen out of love with her and it wasn’t anybody’s fault. She was an amazing woman and he sincerely hoped she found someone as well someday. For now, he hoped she’d say yes to being in the wedding party.

Seb > Margo: Hey

Margo > Seb: OMFG U R UNBELIEVABLE

Seb > Margo: Are you mad ☹

Margo > Seb: I could never be mad at u, but I’m a little upset. How could u bag that piece of ass and not tell me!

Sebastian snorted out loud at that, looking over belatedly to check if he’d woken Chris up.

Seb > Margo: Sorry, we weren’t really telling anyone.

Margo > Seb: Well I’m happy for you. Soooo when’s the wedding????

Seb > Margo: We haven’t talked about it yet, but promise you’ll b there?

Margo > Seb: Be there? Of course I’ll be there, I better be IN it

Seb > Margo: LOL

Margo > Seb: Alright, in all seriousness I wouldn’t miss it for the world <3 u

Seb > Margo: Awesome cause I’d like you to b my maid of honor

Margo > Seb: R U SERIOUS!

Sebastian laughed out loud at that,

Seb > Margo: of course, who else would I pick? As long as it’s not awkward for u.

Margo > Seb: I think I can handle it 😉

Seb > Margo: Awesome, we’ll have lunch soon.

Margo > Seb: send me your availability, I gotta head into yoga now

Seb > Margo: bye 😊

Sebastian sighed, seeing he had a message from Will as well. He knew it was shitty to do but he ignored it, instead deciding to wake up Chris. They actually did have to get going. Will’s text could wait. Sebastian turned over onto his stomach, moving so he was resting against Chris, he pulled himself up enough so that he could slowly kiss Chris awake. He started by kissing up his neck and jaw, when he shifted Sebastian pressed his lips to Chris’s own, smiling as he began to kiss back, he pulled away so that only their noses were touching and greeted him in a quiet voice,

“Good morning,” Chris hummed a smile spreading across his own face, his expression still incredibly sleepy.

“Good morning to you too, god, you look like a fucking angel. I can’t believe I’m going to get to wake up to this every day of my life.” Sebastian hummed,

“Well, maybe not every day, considering our busy schedules, but as much as possible, that’s for sure, also, you’re a fucking sap, come on, it’s time to get up. We gotta look our best now that we’re the new IT couple. Chris’s eyes widened at that,

“Holy shit, that’s right, what time is it?”

“8:20, the news went live 20 minutes ago, I’ve already got a slew of notifications, you probably do too,” Chris sighed,

“I’m not even gonna look, besides, I’d much rather look at you,” Chris grinned up at him with a sappy gaze,

“No, we’ve gotta get to Ellen. No funny business,”

“Says the guy who’s got a plug up his ass,” Sebastian guffed at that.

“Fine, guess I won’t suck you off on the plane.” Chris was out of bed in an instant at that one,

“Come on, we gotta go, don’t wanna be late for Ellen now do we?” Sebastian laughed openly at the flip of his mood. And dragged himself out of bed to join Chris in the shower. He rolled his eyes as Chris was already stroking himself under the spray.

“Don’t start, I gotta get rid of this morning wood somehow,”

“I told you, I’ll suck you off on the plane,”

“Well I’m not gonna walk around with a hard on until then.” Sebastian sighed, grabbing his favorite soap from the shelf on the wall and beginning to lather himself up.

“Fine, just don’t cum on me, I’m going to be getting clean.” Chris grunted as Sebastian turned around, his pert ass on display,

“Fine, now stay just like that baby boy,” he said, his voice getting rough. Sebastian glared at him from over his shoulder, but Chris only smirked as his eyes zeroed back in on Sebastian’s ass that still had the pretty jeweled plug in it.

“You’re insatiable,”

“Can’t help it when I’ve got my fiancé’s perfect ass right in front of me,” Sebastian smiled to himself as he turned back around to start washing his hair.

-

Hozier played over the speakers as the two walked out onto the set together hand in hand. The audience cheered loudly, and Chris enthusiastically waved at them with his free hand, saying “Hi guys” although nobody could hear him over the noise. Sebastian was more reserved in his waving, he gave a small wave with his own free hand and nodded. Letting go of Chris’s hand to hug Ellen before Chris did the same. They reconnected at the hands before sitting down on the pleather white couch provided for them. The music had stopped but the audience was still cheering, and Chris was still grinning like a loon at them. God, he was such a sucker for all the fans. Finally they quieted down and Chris greeted them once more,

“Hi guys, hi Ellen, thanks for having us,”

“Of course, of course, I was so excited when I got your call from your manager, Hugh Jackman was supposed to be on today but we called him back and said sorry, we have something more important to discuss besides another one of your phenomenal projects,” Chris made an overexaggerated wincing face and shrugged,

“Sorry, Hugh, but what she says is true,”

“Ha, I’m only kidding, he canceled on us.” Ellen said, the audience laughed as she immediately looked out at them, a glare on her face.

“But, that has allowed for us to have you guys on today at short notice, if all of you weren’t already aware these two guys announced some big news this morning, do you want to tell them or should I explain?” Ellen asked,

Chris looked at Sebastian and Sebastian shrugged, nonverbally communicating that he could go on and explain. Chris grinned as he began to speak,

“Yeah, so I’ll explain, as she said, we have some news, and it’s that we’re engaged!” He said with a large grin, the audience cheered and clapped again.

“You announced it on each of your respective social medias,” Ellen commented, screenshots of each of their posts showing up behind them on the large screen, Sebastian’s was first, “Sebastian your message was short and sweet, it said “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” And Chris’s yours was a bit longer saying “Thank you for making me a better man, I love you around the universe and back, I can’t wait to spend forever with you,” The audience awed at the messages and Ellen agreed,

“I know right, so sweet, much sweeter than how it went down with Portia and I, so, this was honestly a surprise to all of us, I had no idea either of you were bisexual, do you guys want to talk about that?” Ellen asked, this time Sebastian spoke up,

“Yeah, well I’ve been out to friends for most of my life, but I still chose to keep this relationship private considering our celebrity if you will. It honestly wasn’t something that really concerned us in the beginning, we were happy to just be with each other, but once it got serious it did put a bit of a strain on things. The secrecy, I mean it’s rare to find out bisexual men in Hollywood, and when I asked people about coming out they were all very adamant that it wouldn’t be a good idea for me since I was just starting out in my career, but honestly, I don’t care anymore what happens. I have him and that’s what’s important.” It was Sebastian’s turn to give a sappy smile to Chris, Chris responded by gently stroking his thumb across the back of his hand where they were connected.

“If I may add on, also, sexuality is something that nobody should be forced to hide, and it’s sad that there’s still a stigma around it that keeps people in the closet. In any career they may have, but especially Hollywood, it’s hard enough to try and make it in this town or in the entertainment industry as it is, and when you have to watch your back or be afraid to be yourself it just adds onto it, so I’m glad to proudly say I’m bisexual, I’ve had relationships in the past with women who I deeply, deeply cared about and that doesn’t make my relationship with Seb here any less valid, nor does it make my relationships with them less valid,”

“Yeah, bisexuality is real, and I second all of what Chris just said, I’m also happy to call myself bisexual as well,”

“Well I’m all for this bisexual power and I’d love to join in, but unfortunately I must confess I’m still a lesbian,” Ellen said.

“And that’s valid too!” Chris said, his hands gesturing excitedly, Ellen smiled at him,

“It absolutely is, I think we were all told similar things, in terms of coming out, and it’s really a shame, but I applaud the both of you for being so brave, and I’m so happy that you’ve found each other,” She reached out and gave a pat to Chris’s leg,

“Thank you, it means a lot that you had us on here to explain in the first place,”

“Of course, you’re welcome anytime! Now before I let you go I’ve gotta ask, any plans for the wedding yet?” Chris laughed,

“Well we just got engaged over Christmas, and it’s been kind of hectic since then, so we haven’t had much time to plan at all, so no plans yet, I’d be happy to get married in a courthouse if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life with him,” Chris gave a sweet tilt of his head as he gazed at Sebastian, and Sebastian smiled back at him, suddenly someone from the audience shouted “kiss!” the rest of the audience cheered and Sebastian gave a short laugh and a tilt of his own head before leaning in and planting a quick kiss on Chris’s lips.

“You guys are just too cute, well thank you for coming on,” Ellen told them.

“Thank you for having us,” Chris said, the audience cheered again as the music started again and they stood to each hug Ellen one last time before heading off the stage themselves.

Ellen walked off stage with them and gave them another hug,

“Alright, so that segment will be aired later today in the show, rather than tomorrow like other parts of this taping, thank you so much for coming in, and I really do wish you all the best, take anything from the dressing room you’d like, I know you said your mom was a huge fan,” She told Chris.

“She is, she is, I’ll be sure to grab her a new t-shirt on my way out, thanks again for having us,” With that, they were herded away by Sebastian’s assistant, Chelsea.

-

Chris and Sebastian boarded the private jet. Sebastian taking no time to sink into the plush leather seat.

“Fuck, that took a lot out of me,” Sebastian confessed.

“Tell me about it, glad it’s over,”

“Glad I can kiss you in public,” Sebastian replied, Chris smiled at him goofily, standing from where he’d sat down at the small table to walk over to Sebastian’s seat, he leaned down to kiss him on the mouth, Sebastian smiled into the kiss.

“Mr. Evans, please be seated for takeoff,” Their pilot requested of him.

“Sorry Charlie,” Chris said, taking a seat net to Sebastian and putting on his seatbelt for the ascent. Once they were greenlit to move around again Chris stood up and headed into the back lounge, Sebastian following closely behind. The couches back there were much more comfortable. Sebastian stretched out, phone held up in front of him, Chris cleared his throat from across the way.

“What?” Sebastian said, glancing over at Chris who was sitting with his legs spread wide.

“If I remember correctly you made a promise this morning,” Chris glanced down at his crotch Sebastian paused trying to remember exactly what he’d said earlier that day. Oh shit, yeah right.

“I guess I did, didn’t I,” He sat back up from where he’d stretched out, sitting at the edge of the couch and leering at Chris with a lascivious smile. Chris was already palming himself, smirking back at Sebastian.

“You gonna stare or make good on that promise?” Chris said,

“Well, I could make good on my promise to suck you off, or, if you’d rather, you could fuck me,”

“But I don’t have any lube,” Chris said with a pout,

“Ah, remember, I still have that plug in me, I’m stretched enough” Sebastian said, “I can suck you off or you can just slide in me right now, it’s up to you,” Sebastian had slunk his way over to Chris, and now was perched on the ledge of the couch looking down at Chris.

“Can I have both?” Chris asked. Sebastian smiled,

“Oh, why the hell not, today’s a day for celebration,” Sebastian shrugged, sliding down to his knees in front of Chris. He jerked his zipper on his jeans down roughly, nuzzling at his cock that was still covered by his boxers. Chris inhaled sharply, tangling his fingers into Sebastian’s hair.

“You want my mouth?” Sebastian said,

“You know I do, now be a good boy for me,” Chris said. Sebastian hummed against him, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his half hard cock, he nosed along the length, feeling it swell in his hands he laved up the underside of it with the point of his tongue, drawing a single stripe up to the head. His eyes trained on Chris the entire time. He slowly took just the head into his mouth before sinking down the first few inches onto him. Chris’s head fell back, his eyes closed as he reverently breathed out “Seb,” Sebastian just hummed, his mouth too full to say anything else.

“Such a slut for my cock,” Chris said as he looked down at Sebastian again through half lidded eyes, a smirk on his face, Sebastian felt himself getting hard in his own pants at the name calling. Yeah, he was a slut, a slut for Chris. Who wouldn’t be? The man was gorgeous. Sebastian pulled off of him with a pop, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Chris’s cock. He knew it was a pornstar move but he needed a bit more lubricant right now and they didn’t have any so he gathered some saliva in his mouth and spit onto Chris’s cock, Chris’s eyes seemed to darken even further at the action.

“Fuck yeah,” Chris groaned, Sebastian stroked his cock with his hand as he dipped his head down again, ready to take him into his mouth. This time he took him all the way down to the hilt in one go, moaning as he did and nuzzling his head around in Chris’s crotch when he did, providing even more friction,

“Fuck, Seb, baby, if you don’t sit on my cock right now, I’m gonna cum down your throat,” Sebastian pulled off of him,

“We can do that too, whatever you want, you can cum down my throat and then suck me off, or you can fuck me,” Chris had paused as he tried to catch his breath and take in what Sebastian was saying,

“No, want to fuck you, come on baby, let me see that gorgeous plug in your ass,” Sebastian smiled, standing up and undoing the drawstring of his own sweatpants. He turned around and bent over, showing Chris his plugged-up ass. Chris hummed,

“So pretty, all for me, my sexy fiancé,” Chris said, and again Sebastian felt a warmth in his belly at the word as he felt Chris grab his ass,

“Gonna take this plug out of you now, then you’re gonna sit on my cock and ride me, okay honey?”

“Please,” Sebastian begged. Chris reached forward, grabbing the base of the plug and slowly sliding it out, Sebastian’s hole was still slick and open from when they’d put the plug in the night before. Chris held his cock up with one hand and guided Sebastian down into his lap. Sebastian felt Chris’s cock breach his fucked out hole and he inhaled, slowly seating himself all the way down.

“Feels amazing,” Sebastian said,

“It does,” Chris replied, he then gave a light spank to Sebastian’s thigh, “Now ride me,”

“Yes sir,” Sebastian said, as his hips began to slowly roll before he lifted off of Chris’s cock, sinking back down again slowly. His movements eventually became faster. His cock bouncing against his clothed chest as he groaned. He leaned back against Chris, in this position he was able to hear Chris’s labored breathing in his ear.

“So fucking beautiful, riding my cock like a champ, the best I’ve ever had…” Sebastian groaned again, feeling his orgasm building as Chris stroked over his sweet spot with every bounce.

“Gonna fill you up and then plug you back up again, then I’m gonna eat you out when we get home,” Sebastian whined, trying to stay as quiet as he could. They both didn’t want to alert the pilot as to what they were getting up to.

“Want your cum,” He whined,

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you baby, almost there,” Sebastian felt himself tip over the edge as Chris reangled his hips a second later, jabbing into his prostate head on, his head tipped back and his mouth opened in a silent cry. His ass clenching around Chris’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Chris said, his fingers digging into Sebastian’s hips with bruising force as he felt his own orgasm approaching, with a loud grunt he began to meet Sebastian’s thrusts, his hips speeding up their pace as he got closer to his own edge. He finally tipped over himself, spilling into Sebastian. Sebastian went slack in his grip as he finally came down from his own high. Chris slid out of Sebastian, slowly reaching beside himself to grab the plug off the couch to slide it back into Sebastian. Sebastian only blinked blearily up at him when he did this. He moved Sebastian off of him, lying him ass naked on the couch as he quickly went into the bathroom to grab some toilet paper to clean them both up with. Sebastian slowly managed to pull his sweatpants back on once he was cleaned up, Chris tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped his own pants up before sitting back on the couch and letting a sleepy fucked out Sebastian curl up against him.

“Can I sleep?” Sebastian asked, Chris grabbed his phone from the side table where he’d put it before their jaunt. Their estimated landing time was still 2 hours and 33 minutes away.

“Yeah honey, you can sleep, I’ll wake you when we get there.” Sebastian nodded, yawning adorably before lying his head right in Chris’s lap and turning so he could stretch out and get comfortable. Chris couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached down to stroke his hair. This man was his. And now the entire world knew as well. He couldn’t wait to go for runs with him in their local park, get coffee in the mornings, and hold hands as they walked down the street. Now that the world knew and he wasn’t hiding he was going to be as unapologetically affectionate as he wanted with Sebastian in public. Their peck on the lips on national tv was only just the start. He wondered if Sebastian was into public sex. Nah, now that he thought about it, that was going too far. Public indecency was not something he needed on his record. He already had assault charges from barfights in his younger days.

Oh well. He was just happy that the world knew that this man was his and that he was Sebastian’s, they could hold hands when they landed at the airport. They could hold hands when they went to Whole Foods. They could walk Dodger together. They could go to the gym together. They could do everything together. The possibilities were endless and Chris was giddy to show Sebastian off to the world. He’d be like that Will Smith meme. Or as Sebastian called them me-me’s.

 

Their Social Media Posts! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second installment, the third will be coming soon! And that means the wedding planning + the wedding + the honeymoon! And then KIDS! But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Comments give me life and I swear they make me write faster!


End file.
